私の新しい人生、私の新たな始まり — Ma nouvelle vie, mon nouveau départ
by Hinatafanfic
Summary: Reiko Aoki, jeune fille de 17 ans, est obligée de suivre sa mère de Kumo vers Konoha. Accompagnée de son frère jumeau Deidara, elle va donc emménager dans cette ville inconnue et commencer une nouvelle vie, avec une nouvelle famille. Car Hana, sa mère, veuve depuis quelques années, à décidé de refaire sa vie. [ Suite du résumé chapitre 1 ]
1. Chapter 1

**Resumé** : Reiko Aoki, jeune fille de 17 ans, est obligée de suivre sa mère de Kumo vers Konoha. Accompagnée de son frère jumeau Deidara, elle va donc emménager dans cette ville inconnue et commencer une nouvelle vie, avec une nouvelle famille. Car Hana, sa mère, veuve depuis quelques années, à décidé de refaire sa vie. C'est donc pour cette raison que la famille Aoki a déménagé. Mais Fugaku Uchiwa, le nouveau compagnon d'Hana, a deux fils. Reiko et Deidara vont désormais devoir cohabiter avec Itachi et Sasuke, au lycée comme à la maison. Mais Reiko ne supporte pas Itachi. Comment la vie va-t-elle être désormais ? Vivre avec quelqu'un qu'on ne peux voir est-il réellement possible ? Où n'est-ce qu'une façade ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Après une longue absence, j'ai enfin pris le courage de taper et poster le premier chapitre de ma troisième fiction ! Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient savoir, elle comportent déjà 62 pages manuscrites qui n'attendent qu'une chose : se retrouver ici, juste pour vos petites mirettes. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant qu'elle plait à mes lectrices IRL ! _

_L'image est celle que je me fait de mon personnage principal. Reiko a donc le même visage de Yuki Cross de Vampire Knight, sauf qu'elle a les yeux bleus et les cheveux un chouilla plus clair. Pour Hana, la mère des jumeaux, je vous laisse l'imaginer. Cependant, si vous avez vu le film "Yuki et Ame, les enfants loup" et bien c'est exactement le même personnage qu'Hana :)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre I : « Nous n'avons rien en commun. »**

Bonjour ! Mon nom est Reiko, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus. Il y a quelques semaines, voire un petit mois, j'ai soudainement appris que ma famille allait déménager de Kumo vers Konoha. J'étais heureuse, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que ma mère, veuve depuis quelques années – environs trois – avait décidé de déménager pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle avait connu lors de ses nombreux voyages. Ce déménagement, c'était son idée. Pour moi, cela voulait dire tout quitter. Mes amies, la maison où j'avais grandi et où les souvenirs de mon père subsistaient malgré sa mort. Mais pour ma mère, c'était un nouveau départ. Deidara, mon frère jumeau, n'avait pas protesté, son je m'en foutisme habituel remportant la bataille bien avant qu'elle ne commence. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée dans cet avion, coincée entre mon frère et ma mère, à regretter les années passées. Maman n'avait rien voulu nous dire sur notre beau père. Tout ce que l'on savait, c'était qu'il s'appelait Fugaku Uchiwa, qu'il habitait Konoha, qu'il avait deux fils de nos âges et qu'il était extrêmement riche. Réjouissant n'est ce pas ? Il nous avait fallut trois longues heures de route pour arriver à Konoha, en plus des deux heures de vol de Kumo jusqu'à un aéroport du Pays du Feu. De quoi me mettre de bonne humeur. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, j'ai de suite compris que notre vie allait radicalement changer, rien qu'en apercevant la voiture qui nous attendaient. Une magnifique Audi S7 Sportback grise, aux allures agressives. Rien de mieux qu'une voiture avec de l'allure pour se mettre Deidara dans la poche. Trois heures plus tard, ce fut la voix d'Hana, ma mère, qui me tira de mon sommeil.

_Hana :_ « Les enfants, nous sommes arrivés. »  
_Deidara :_ « T'es sûre de toi Mam' ? Nan pasque bon ... Elle est ... »  
_Reiko :_ « ... Un peu grande, cette maison. »

Je n'aime pas ça. Voiture de luxe, maison taille manoir et propriété immense. Tout ce dont je n'ai jamais voulu et ne voudrais jamais.

_Hana_ : C'est un cadeau de Fugaku pour notre déménagement. Ce manoir est neuf et a été construit pour notre arrivée il y a quelques mois. Tous nos meubles y son déjà.

_Reiko (assassine)_ : Et elle est où la belle famille ?  
_Hana_ : Reiko !

_Reiko_ : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis obligée de te suivre que j'approuve ce déménagement. Que tu refasses ta vie, ok. Mais vendre la maison de papa et venir ici en laissant à Kumo tous mes amis et ce que j'ai toujours connu ... Non.

Je sens la main de Deidara serrer la mienne et mes yeux tombent enfin sur ceux de maman, emplis de larmes. Une fois de plus, j'ai été trop loin ... Je baisse la tête, honteuse. Heureusement, elle me connait bien et comprend pourquoi je ne fais que baisser la tête.

_Hana_ : J'ai refusé d'emménager avec eux pour le moment. Je préfère que vous preniez vos marques dans le manoir sans qu'ils ne soient là, même s'ils y ont habité deux mois. Ainsi, vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance avec les garçons au lycée. Ils viendront nous rejoindre d'ici deux ou trois mois, lorsque vous vous connaîtrez assez pour cohabiter paisiblement. N'est ce pas Reiko ? Cependant, les présentations serons faites ce soir, car nous allons dînez chez Fugaku. Vos bagages son déjà à l'intérieur.

_Deidara_ : Maman, tu ne penses pas qu'on aurait voulu souffler avant ?

J'hoche la tête pour approuver Dei', mais notre mère ne semble pas décidée à lâcher prise. Je pousse alors un soupir et emboîte le pas à la femme amoureuse qui a remplacée ma mère. Un seul regard vers Dei' me suffit à lui faire comprendre mon appréhension. Aller manger chez un parfait inconnu et ses fils me file la chair de poule. Heureusement, mon blond de frère est là. C'est la seule chose qui me rassure. Depuis que papa est mort, Deidara est devenu plus fort. Le petit garçon pleurnichard à la tignasse blonde est devenu un homme. Il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux, qu'il remonte en une queue de cheval haute et son éternelle mèche lui barre le regard depuis toujours Lorsque nous étions enfants, il pleurait tout le temps et se faisait énormément battre lors de bagarres entre gosses. Pour quoi que ce soit, il perdait. Mais à présent, il est devenu un mec respecté. Un simple regard de sa part suffisait à inspirer le respect chez les autres. Moi, je suis plus du genre à me cacher derrière lui depuis la mort de notre père. Plus petite que Dei', mes cheveux avaient rapidement foncé alors que les siens étaient restés aussi blonds que les blés. Comme la plupart des filles, je suis frêle, malgré le fait que je sois souvent obligée de me défendre, ce qui a développé mon caractère. Même si l'inconnu me fait peur et que je me repose beaucoup sur mon frère.

_Hana_ : Reiko ! Deidara ! Dépêchez vous, je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour notre premier dîner en famille !  
_Reiko_ : Quoi que tu dises, mon seul frère sera toujours et à jamais Dei'. Les fils de ton amant ne seront jamais de ma famille, même si l'on vis sous le même toit maman.

Un soupir a accueillie ma réplique, signe que le message était reçu. Mon exaspération s'est atténuée lorsque j'ai pénétré dans le couloir menant à ma chambre. Vaste, il ne possédait que deux portes coulissantes et visibles insonorisées, se faisant face. Sur l'une, celle de gauche, mon nom était gravé. Celle de droit portait celui de Deidara.

_Deidara_ : Sur mesure. Sis', je crois que ce déménagement était prévu depuis un moment déjà.  
_Reiko_ : J'en ai bien l'impression ... Hé mais ...

Je m'étais trompée. Il n'y avait pas deux portes, mais bien quatre. Certainement les portes des chambres des fils Uchiwa.

_Reiko_ : Ils vont vraiment revenir vivre ici ... Super ...  
_Deidara_ : Arrête donc de râler Rei' ... Je suis certain que tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux. Après tout, n'était tu pas la fille la plus populaire du lycée à Kumo ?  
_Reiko_ : J'en sais trop rien Dei', j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ...

J'ai finalement pénétré dans ma chambre sans la regarder. Je me suis jetée sur ma garde robe pour choisir une tenue potable. Pour ce soir, ce sera une jolie robe tout simple, ayant une jolie couleur rosée, accompagnée de chaussures à talons pas trop haut. J'ai pris une douche puis me suis préparée : cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, avec ma mèche libre, comme toujours. Pas besoin de maquillage trop voyant. Puis j'ai rejoint maman dans l'entrée en compagnie de Dei' et nous sommes remontés dans l'Audi. Direction la maison provisoire des Uchiwa, étonnamment plus petite que le manoir où nous avions emménagé.

_Hana_ : Reiko ma chérie ... Cesses donc de faire la tête, tu es bien plus jolie lorsque tu sourit ...  
_Reiko_ : Je ne suis pas réjouie, je ne peux donc pas sourire maman. Je ne suis pas comme Deidara, je n'arrive pas à me sentir pas à me sentir curieuse, ni à avoir hâte de rencontrer cet homme. Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais tu nous as si peu parlé d'eux, que j'ai peur de savoir sur qui on va tomber.

Ma mère à sourit et a pris mes mains, comme si elle comprenait.

_Hana_ : Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète le plus ?  
_Reiko_ : Ses fils. Comment suis-je censée m'entendre avec eux alors que je ne connais même pas leurs noms ?  
_Hana_ : Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir attendre le moment venu ? Car nous allons arriver.

Je lui fis un signe de tête négatif. Deidara s'est retenu de rire, je lui ai donc filé un coup de coude dans les côtes. Notre mère, quant à elle, pousse un nouveau soupir. Soudainement, la voiture s'arrête. Et mon cœur aussi.

_Hana_ : Nous y voilà. Ne crains rien ma chérie, ce sont de bons garçons.

Merci maman. Vraiment, merci. Je sens la crise d'angoisse pointer le bout de son nez. C'est pourquoi je ferme les yeux et que je respire profondément, pour m'éviter de perdre le contrôle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main rassurante se pose sur la mienne, l'air de dire « je suis là, tout va bien ». J'ai ouvert les yeux et rencontrées les prunelles azurées de mon frère et tout mon appréhension s'est envolée : avec lui, tout ira bien. Je suis alors descendue de la voiture, prête à affronter l'inconnu. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'est ouverte et que mon regard s'est posé sur un homme souriant, dont les longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient au creux du dos. Surprise, j'ai retenu un hoquet de surprise et me suis rattrapée à Deidara, que je n'ai plus lâché. Lui est resté de marbre, fier et droit, comme notre défunt père l'aurait fait.

_..._ : Hana, enfin !  
_Hana_ : Fugaku.

Elle souriait comme autrefois, lorsque papa rentrait le soir. Les adultes se sont rapidement embrassés et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de détourner le regard, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. C'est seulement lorsque Dei' a pressé ma main que j'ai reposé les yeux sur l'entrée de la maison. Fugaku nous fixait en souriant, tandis que maman devait être en train de nous présenter. Une rougeur m'est montée aux joues lorsque Deidara m'a entraînée dans son sillage, telle une petite fille timide. Finalement, ce sont les paroles de mon frère qui m'on réveillée.

_Deidara_ : Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Nous vous remercions de prendre soin de notre mère, ainsi que de nous.

Et il s'est incliné. Je l'ai observé faire sans mot dire, assez surprise. Pétrifiée aussi. C'est à peine si j'ai entendu Fugaku s'adresser à moi. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a répondu à mon frère pour qu'il se redresse aussi vite et avec le sourire.

_Fugaku_ : Te voilà enfin, Reiko. Ta mère avait raison, tu es aussi jolie qu'elle l'avait dit. J'espère que tu réussiras à t'entendre avec mes imbéciles de fils.

Il était enjoué et me souriait, visiblement heureux. Dei' m'a légèrement poussée, redémarrant mon cerveau et mes sens.

_Reiko_ : Je ... merci.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu répondre. Il a rigolé, en même temps que ma mère.

_Hana_ : Ne lui en veux pas, les nouvelles rencontres n'ont jamais été son fort. De plus, Reiko est sujette aux crises d'angoisse en présence de l'Inconnu et ce, malgré son fort caractère enflammé.  
_Reiko_ : Maman !

J'ai à nouveau rougit et je l'ai fusillée du regard. Mais un bruit de pas descendant les escaliers m'a à nouveau figée. Les fils Uchiwa.

_Fugaku_ : Deidara, Reiko, je vous présente mes fils. Itachi, 18 ans et Sasuke, 17 ans.

J'ai hoché la tête en silence. Devant moi se trouvaient les frères les plus sombres que j'aie jamais vus. Cheveux noirs, vêtements sombres, sauf pour le plus jeune, Sasuke. Ce dernier avait les cheveux en pétard et le visage fermé, bien qu'un fin sourire fût fixé sur ses lèvres. Itachi, lui, était plutôt grand et portait les cheveux longs en queue de cheval basse. Ce mec était certainement le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Mais son regard, sons sourire ... Ils ne me plaisaient vraiment pas. Je me suis alors rapprochée de Deidara, mais il s'est approché d'Itachi en souriant. Un soupir exaspéré m'a échappé et j'ai reculé d'un pas, farouche.

_Deidara_ : Yo ! Moi c'est Deidara, 17 ans. La timide derrière, c'est ma jumelle, Reiko. Le premier qui lui fait du mal, je l'éclate.

Et il a sourit amicalement en lui serrant la main, l'air de rien. Itachi a acquiescé avec le même sourire que Dei' en cessant de me fixer. Ses yeux semblaient dire « je suis totalement d'accord avec toi mec ». Comme si j'allais croire que ces deux là pouvaient être totalement en phase. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la soirée, mais a beaucoup discuté avec mon frère. Quant à moi, j'ai passée la majeure partie du repas à parler avec Sasuke, qui s'est révélé être un mec sympa, malgré son air nonchalant et ennuyé. Quand nous sommes rentrés, je n'ai pas accordé un regard à Itachi. Devoir le supporter le lendemain et les jours à venir n'allait certainement pas m'aider pour ma rentrée dans ce lycée inconnu, mais j'allais devoir faire avec. C'est donc en me posant des centaines de questions que je me suis endormie. Qu'allait être demain ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Si vous désirez être prévenu(e)s des parutions, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre en page 1 et à poster un commentaire sur l'article "Qui m'aime me suive !"_  
_Le chapitre deux paraîtra dans quelques jours, le temps que je trouve le courage de le recopier sur le pc et de le poster. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatiente ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà voilà les amis, après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles ni publications, voici enfin la suite de la fiction ! Sachez cependant qu'il y a un petit changement au niveau du prénom de mon héroïne, qui ne s'appelle plus Reiko, mais YURI, comme je voulais qu'elle s'appelle au départ. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite qui a mis tant de temps à venir ! _

* * *

**Chapitre II : « Tu ne m'intéresse pas. »**

Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai eu un mouvement de panique au moment où j'ai compris que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Un hoquet de surprise m'a échappé, puis je me suis levée précipitamment. C'est à ce moment que mon regard s'est arrêté sur un mot de ma mère, simplement posé sur le bureau.

« Yuri, ne panique pas à ton réveil, tu es bien chez toi ici. N'oublie pas de te préparer pour le lycée.

Essaye aussi de réveiller ton frère avant que vous ne soyez en retard. Passe une bonne journée.

Maman.

PS : Vos repas sont dans la cuisine. »

Un soupir m'a échappé. Après une douche rapide, j'ai enfilé l'uniforme neuf qui trônait sur ma chaise de bureau depuis hier soir et je suis allée m'occuper de Deidara. Porte ouverte à la volée, rideau ouvert avec énergie et soleil en pleine face. Dispute matinale, comme à chaque fois que je dois le réveiller pour lui éviter d'être en retard.

_- Debout gros flemmard. Je te préviens, si on est en retard à cause de toi, je te tue. Ok ? _

_- T'es chiante._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, debout !_

Dei' s'est levé en râlant, puis est allé se préparer pendant que j'allais chercher nos bento, qui promettaient encore d'être surprenants. Bons, mais toujours surprenants. Heureusement, Deidara avait toujours été rapide à se préparer le matin, ce qui nous a permis de partir en avance. Mais le nez à peine dehors, mon frère s'est mit à hurler. Surprise et anxieuse, je suis sortie à sa suite – en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé – et j'ai compris la raison de ses cris. Il était planté devant un magnifique Audi R8 Spider rouge et noire. La voiture de ses rêves.

_- C'est quoi ce délire ?!_ Ai-je fait, quelque peu surprise qu'une telle voiture se trouver dans notre allée, les clés sur le contact.

_- Je sais pas, mais elle me plait cette caisse. Heureusement que j'ai une autorisation spéciale pour conduire avant ma majorité. Yuri, regarde, y'a un mot sur le tableau de bord. Oh et les clés sur le contact !_

On aurait dit un gamin venant de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Non, en fait C'ETAIT le plus beau cadeau de sa vie, à en croire la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, ainsi que l'expression de son visage. Comment maman avait-elle réussi à acheter une telle voiture, elle qui avait parfois du mal à joindre les deux bouts quelques mois par ans ?

_- Me dit pas que c'est encore un cadeau ?_

_- Si. Pour moi. Yu', c'est ma caisse !_

Oh mon dieu. Sois je suis en plein rêve, soit en plein cauchemar. Ne préférant pencher ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, je me suis contentée de pousser un soupir et de monter sur le siège passager, consciente que je ne pourrais jamais convaincre Dei' de laisser sa voiture sur le palier de la maison.

_- T'as pas intérêt de conduire comme un imbécile, je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune, ni de me retrouver au poste de police dès notre premier jours dans cette ville._

_- Fais-moi confiance pour une fois._

_-C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète. Je te connais Dei', ne l'oublie pas._

Il venait de me coller la chair de poule. J'allais continuer du ma lancée, mais le ronronnement, que dis-je, le ronflement du moteur – oh mon dieu quel beau bruit – m'a fait taire. Je hais les voitures autant que je les aime. Elles m'on enlevé mon père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Audi s'est arrêtée devant les grilles du seul lycée de la ville, Konoha Gakuen. Petit lycée où tout le monde se connait, comme celui de Kumo. Je pousse un nouveau soupir, plus très certaine de vouloir y aller. Je ne sais si j'ai envie de descendre du bolide. Rapidement, je rassemble mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et ouvre la porte, de concert avec Dei'. Mais à peine descendus de la voiture, une voix nous interpelle.

_- Seriez-vous les jumeaux Aoki ?_

Surprise, je me retourne, pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, si ce n'est plus, aux chevaux noirs et cours. Nom d'un chien, mais ils ont tous les chevaux corbeau ici ?!

_- Je suis Shizune. Elle se baisse pour prendre un petit cochon rose dans ses bras) et lui c'est Tonton. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Konoha. Suivez-moi, la directrice vous attend._

Nous nous sommes donc exécutés et l'avons suivie sans mot dire, pour nous retrouver, quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau d'une femme blonde – enfin quelqu'un de normal ! – à la poitrine si opulente que je me demande si elle voit encore ses pieds. En fait, je pense que je me suis trompée, elle n'est pas si normale que ça. Un simple regard vers Deidara me permet de savoir qu'il est en train de se faire une fixette sur les seins de l'inconnue. Comme d'habitude, dès qu'il voit une forte poitrine, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y plonger le regard. Je baisse la tête et retient un soupir de désespoir : ce mec est définitivement irrécupérable.

_- Bienvenue à Konoha Gakuen. Je me présente, Tsunade, la directrice. Comme vous êtes en avance, je vais pouvoir vous présenter votre professeur principal, Kakashi Hatake. Il va vous conduire à votre classe et à l'heure, cette fois-ci._

C'est alors qu'un homme masqué est entré. Cheveux gris-argent, avec un œil et la moitié du visage masqués. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le fixer. Où suis-je tombée ? Imperceptiblement, je me rapproche de Dei' et lui attrape la manche. Il va falloir que je prenne sur moi et que mes crises d'angoisse cessent rapidement pour que je puisse arrêter de me reposer constamment sur lui.

_- Hello les jeun's ! On se rassure et on se détend, je ne mords pas. Allons retrouver votre classe._

Et il s'est mit en route. Heureusement, Tsunade avait eu le temps de nous donner nos livres et carnets de lycéens. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de la classe 3-1. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, échangé un regard avec Dei' et ai pénétré dans la salle, à l'appel du prof'.

_- Voici les deux élèves transférés. Je compte sur vous pour les aider à s'intégrer ici. Allez-y, présentez-vous._

Nouvelle inspiration. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade, mais je prendre sur moi pour surpasser ma timidité.

_- Bonjour. Je suis Yuri Aoki. Mon frère et moi venons de Kumo. Ravie de vous rencontrer._

Un peu trop solennel, cette présentation. Dans un coin de la salle, j'au vu l'Uchiwa le plus âgé sourire en me regardant fixement comme s'il se fichait de moi, ce qui à provoqué une petite part de ma colère, hérissant les poils de ma nuque par la même occasion. J'ai serré les poings mais n'ai rien dit … pour cette fois.

_- Aoki Deidara. 'Chanté. Oui, nous sommes jumeaux et non ce n'est pas une blague._

Il a jeté un regard circulaire dans la classe, pour s'arrêter sur les visages souriant des frères Uchiwa. Mon cœur à de nouveau raté un battement lorsque j'ai – une nouvelle fois – échangé un rapide regard avec Itachi. Sentant un nouveau vent de révolte colérique monter en moi, j'ai détourné le regard. Pourquoi était-il là celui-là ?! Sasuke m'a fait un petit signe, ce qui a déclenché les murmures d'un groupe de filles situé sur la droite du jeune homme, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Deidara avait déjà élu domicile à côté d'Itachi, me regardant en souriant. L'enflure. Nouveau regard vers la classe. La dernière chaise libre était celle à côté d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux … noirs, dont les yeux violine sans pupille étaient vraiment troublants. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée coincée entre cette inconnue et un blond atteint de gigottage aigu. Visiblement, j'avais tiré le bon numéro. Mais l'inconnue s'est tournée vers moi en souriant, un peu rougissante. Un timide ?

_- Bon … bonjour Yu..ri. Je … je suis Hinata Hy..ûga. Mais a … appelle moi Hinata._

Je lui ai sourit avec douceur. J'étais comme elle, mais sous une autre forme. À nouveau, le blonde s'est agité sur sa chaise et une voix non loin s'est élevée pour le charier.

_- Hey Naruto, tu veux bien te calmer ? À moins que tu ne saches pas comment enlever tes piles ?_

_- La ferme Kiba !_

_- C'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre, blondinet ?_

_- Vos gueules les abrutis !_

_- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde Temari ! (Ensemble)_

_- Pour ça faudrait déjà que vous arrêtiez de nous prendre la tête avec vos chamailleries débiles._

_- Bon, sur ces douces paroles, sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les page 53._

Nous nous exécutâmes et lorsque je découvris la page, je ne pu retenir une grimace. Je me suis alors penchée vers Hinata et à nouveau, elle a rougit.

_- Allons allons allons. Pourquoi faire ces têtes là ? Apprendre comment fonctionne l'autre en prenant soin d'un poupon durant une semaine est un bon moyen de vous aider à grandir. Ce travail est à faire en groupe de deux (Bruit de chaises qui bougent). Oulà je vous arrête ! Les groupes seront faits au tirage au sort._

Je ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée saugrenue ? Et puis déjà, pourquoi nous donner un tel travail dès le premier jour alors qu'on ne connait personne ?!

_- Yuri ? Tu veux bien venir ici pour le tirage ?_

Soit ce mec est un pervers-obsédé, soit il a décidé de me tuer. Si jamais j'ai le malheur de mettre deux personnes qui se détestent ensemble, je pense que je me sentirais plutôt mal. Je me lève lentement, mais Deidara à déjà pris les devants.

_- Mr. ? Si je le fais à sa place, ça dérange ?_

_- Je voudrais une main innocente, mais puisque tu sembles décidé, viens donc nous montrer tes talents pour les jeux de hazard. (Chuchotte) En espérant que tu sois plus chanceux que Tsunade-sama …_

Ouf, merci Dei'. Il s'avance vers le pupitre du prof, qui lui tend deux cartons avant de s'éloigner. Mon frère plonge alors ses deux mains dans les cartons, signalant le début des tensions. Tout le monde semble prier pour ne pas se retrouver avec son ennemi. Un carton pour les filles, un carton pour les garçons. Et enfin, la voix de Deidara s'élève dans la salle.

_- Sasuke – Sakura. Shikamaru – Temari. Naruto – Hinata. Gaara – Matsuri. Ino – Kiba. Neiji – Tenten. Daidara – Misaki. Itachi – Yuri ..._

L'enchainement des noms avait provoqué tout un tas de réaction différente dans toute la salle. Hinata s'était évanouie, une fille aux cheveux roses avait crié de bonheur, un mec brun avec une coiffure ananas s'était réveillé en marmonnant un « mendokuse » qui avait provoquée la fureur d'une blonde à couettes … Bref, c'était l'Anarchie. Mais pour moi, le tirage s'était arrêté au moment où mon frère avait prononcé mon nom à la suite du mot « Itachi ». J'ai fusillé Deidara du regard, sans même en accorder ne serais-ce qu'un, à mon partenaire de TP. Pour moi, travailler avec lui était juste impossible. Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi malchanceuse. Heureusement pour moi, le reste de la matinée s'est déroulée normalement.

Lorsque la cloche à sonné midi, toute la classe est sortie pour aller déjeuner. J'ai rejoint Deidara, puis Sasuke s'est approché de moi pour me saluer. Soudainement, un groupe de pimbêches, mené par une fille aux longs cheveux rouges à débarqué, m'écartant sans ménagement. Surprise, je n'ai, dans un premier temps, pas bronché. Mais …

_- Dit donc la nouvelle, tu te crois où là ? Si tu t'approches encore des Uchiwa, j'te bute. Ah et tu peux aussi commencer à t'éloigner du beau blond. Ils nous appartiennent._

J'ai senti la colère monter en moi et bouillonner dans mon cerveau, bloquant totalement ma capacité à réfléchir. Je l'ai attrapée par le col de sa chemise et l'ai tirée vers moi, sous les hoquets offusqués de sa bande de péripatéticiennes.

_- Je vais être claire. Et je ne le répèterais pas. Premièrement, j'ai un nom et il se trouve que j'ai la bonté de te le révéler. Ce nom est Yuri. Ensuite, ton Itachi, garde le, j'en veux pas. Et pour terminer, le beau blond, comme tu dis, est mon jumeau. Si TOI tu t'approches de lui, c'est MOI qui te ferais ta fête. Maintenant dégage, tu pollue mon air._

Je l'ai lâchée en la repoussant, furibonde. Mais elle n'a pas pu répliquer, puisqu'une voix l'en a empêchée.

_- Karin, fiches lui la paix tu veux ?_

La réaction a été immédiate : elle s'est jetée sur lui en criant. Beark.

_- Itachiiiiii … !_

_- Je suis sérieux Karin. Laissa la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait._

_- Mais … tu as vu comme elle m'a traitééééée …_

J'ai eu envie de la tuer avec son air de cocker blessé et ses grands yeux de biche. Une nouvelle voix s'est fait entendre, plus ferme et pleine de … haine ?

_- Dégage Karin._

Ladite Karin s'est retournée et son regard à croisé celui d'un garçon ressemblant étrangement à Hinata. L'Importune ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de tourner les talons et d'emmener ses chiens-chiens avec elle. Surprise, je me suis retournée vers celui qui l'avait fait fuir aussi facilement. Il était accompagné de Naruto et de Kiba et il souriait. Amusé, Naruto lui a posé une main sur l'épaule.

_- Tu lui fais toujours aussi peur Neji. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait, mais en tout cas … t'es efficace mec ! D'ailleurs tant qu'on en parle. Il s'est passé quoi entre vous pour qu'elle ait si peur de toi ?_

_- Cherche pas Le Blond, jamais personne ne le saura. C'est un secret si bien gardé que même Hinata et Tenten n'on pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez._

Nouveau regard vers le dénommé Neji, qui semble ne pas être intéressé par la discussion. Le reste de la pause déjeuné s'est déroulée sans encombre. Après avoir fait la connaissance du reste du groupe, nous sommes allés choisir un club d'activités pour l'année entière. Deidara a choisi de se joindre au club de musique rock d'Itachi et des garçons, lui si passionné de musique et guitariste hors pair. Quant à moi … j'ai préféré rejoindre les amies d'Hinata et cette dernière, au sein du groupe de théâtre photo. C'est ici que j'ai fait la connaissance des filles. Elles avaient créé ce club pour pouvoir rester ensemble, tout en pratiquant leurs passions : le théâtre et la photographie. À peine suis-je entrée dans la salle, qu'Hinata s'est précipitée vers moi.

_- Bienvenue dans notre club Yuri. Les filles, venez accueillir notre nouvelle membre !_

Elles ont toutes lâché ce qu'elles faisaient pour venir me voir, avec un grand sourire. Puis elles se sont toutes présentées, toujours en souriant. Elles semblaient heureuses de faire ma connaissances et bizarrement, je me sentais bien en leur présence et ma timidité s'était envolée … comme celle d'Hinata, qui m'a présentées toutes les filles du groupe en les montrant du doigt.

_- Je te présente les membres du club. Nous sommes toutes amies d'enfance, depuis la maternelle. Les deux plus âgées du groupe ne devraient pas être dans notre classe, mais elles ont redoublé leur année, tout comme Itachi. Temari et Matsuri à ta gauche. Matsuri est la cousine des frère Uchiwa. Là, la tête rose – couleur naturelle – c'est Sakura, avec la seconde blonde, Ino. La fille aux deux chignons, c'est Tenten. Et enfin moi, ta voisine de classe._

Je leur ai sourit et elles m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec Karin et sa bande, sans parler de la brune qui avait longuement fixé Deidara avec un regard désolé. Cette simple pensée a suffit à m'énerver de nouveau. Le reste de la journée s'est déroulée normalement. La fin des « cours » a sonné et nous sommes sorties pour rejoindre les garçons sur le parking, où de nombreuses voitures étaient garées. D'ailleurs, le groupe des mecs était plus grand que ce midi. De suite, Deidara s'est approché de moi et s'est excusé pour le coup du tirage au sort. Puis …

_- Dis moi, les gars m'on proposé d'aller quelque part ensemble mais ils ne savaient pas où, alors je leur ai proposé de venir à la maison avec les filles. T'es d'accord ? J'ai appelée maman, elle ne rentre pas avant … très tard, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire._

Notre mère était certainement chez les deux Uchiwa, à en juger les regards amusés de ces deux derniers et le visage de Dei'. J'ai poussé un soupir jeté un œil vers les filles et opiné du chef. Quitte à rentrer … C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu le moteur de la R8 ronfler. Treize pour une voiture de sport ? Mais bien sûr … !

_- Je crois qu'on va avoir un souci là non ?_

Mais personne ne m'a écouté.

_- Je vois. Attend, j'arrive._

_- Ne frime pas trop Itachi. Attendez-moi là aussi._

Itachi et Temari on disparu dans la masse de voiture garées, un bruit de clé cliquetantes les suivant à la trace. L'Uchiwa fut le premier à revenir au volant d'un imposant Dodge Ram, à côté duquel la petite Audi sportive avait l'ait fort ridicule. Temari, elle, revint avec un Chevrolet Camaro SS version 2013 flambant neuve. La sportive agressive version Amercaine arborait une couleur jaune explosive avec quelques bandes noires lui courant du capot au coffre, en passant par le toit. Elle était simplement magnifique. Une fois ma surprise passée, je suis montée dans la voiture de Deidara, pendant que le reste du groupe s'entassait dans les deux autres voitures. Puis nous avons pris la direction du manoir Uchiwa.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! S'il vous a plu, merci de laisser un petit commentaire, ou simplement d'aimer l'article, ça fait toujours plaisir _


	3. Chapter 3

_Un long chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à recopier, en espérant que cela va vous plaire._

* * *

**Chapitre III : « Travail de groupe »**

Une semaine s'était écoulée durant laquelle j'avais fais plus ample connaissance avec les filles. Ma mère passait le plus clair de son temps chez Fugaku, nous laissant donc seuls dans le manoir. Du coup, tous les soirs, nous invitions nos amis, histoire de remplir la maison et de passer du bon temps. Actuellement, je suis en cours, toujours coincée entre Hinata et Naruto, à écouter les explications du prof sur le travail de « parents ». Un soupir exaspéré m'échappe : ce cours est d'une nullité ! Finalement, je décide de lever la main pour demander à sortir. Je ne supporte plus l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle et les regards des copines de Karin.

« _Mr. ? Je ne me sens pas bien, est ce que je peux sortir s'il vous plaît ? _»

« _Oui, mais faites vous accompagner. Quelqu'un pour accompagner cette jeune et jolie jeune fille prendre l'air ? Ah, nous avons un volontaire. Parfait Itachi, vous allez pouvoir commencer le TP dès maintenant. Prenez votre enfant au passage je vous prie._ »

Un hoquet m'a échappé. J'ai fusillé l'Uchiwa du regard, me suis levée et suis sortie en trombe de la classe, rouge pivoine. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui se propose ? Je fait pourtant tout mon possible pour l'éviter … Itachi m'a suivie en silence, sans que je ne puisse ne serais-ce que penser à le semer. Une vraie sangsue.

« _C'est bon maintenant, t'es pas obligé de me suivre, je suis assez grande pour me diriger seule._ »

Lui ai-je balancé en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Mais il s'est contenté de me sourire sans répondre et de me pousser d'un coup d'épaule. Déséquilibrée, j'ai faillit me retrouver étalée sur le sol. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu un pauvre première année pour me servir d'amortisseur – coussin, c'est certainement ce qu'il serait arrivé. Après m'être rapidement excusée, je suis repartie en direction d'Itachi pour lui assener un coup de pied magnifiquement dosé dans la cuisse, digne d'un catcheur renommé. Il m'énerve. Toujours présent pour me mettre dans les situations les plus embarrassantes, pour rire de moi ou encore me reluquer en silence avec son petit sourire détestable.

« _Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, scélérat !_ »

« _Que d'attentions de ta part, Yuri … Je suis extrêmement touché._ » Toujours ce sourire insupportable. Quant à la lueur dans ses yeux … Elle m'en a collé des frissons.

« _Heureuse de le savoir._ » Mon ton était acerbe à souhait. Tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu dans ma vie.

Une semaine que je le supporte. Et je ne peux même pas l'envoyer balader. Pas seulement parce qu'il est ami avec Deidara ou le reste de groupe, mais simplement parce que je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais quelque chose en moi m'empêche de l'éloigner de moi. Je lâche un soupir pour tente de me calmer. Peine perdue.

« _C'est bon, tu peux retourner en classe, je ne vais pas me perdre. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est certainement pas toi que j'appellerais._ »

L'infirmerie était encore loin et le supporter plus longtemps n'allait peut-être pas être possible au final. J'ai fermé les yeux, exaspérée par sa façon de me regarder en souriant, sa façon de faire durer ce silence oppressant. Et comme j'ai toujours mal réagit à l'oppression … je fini par exploser.

« _Lâche moi tu veux ?!_ »

Je viens de perdre mon sang froid et de l'agresser un peu trop violemment. Mais sa réaction … En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur à ma gauche, le visage de l'Uchiwa près du mien. Ses yeux sombres ne cessaient de fouiller les miens. C'est alors qu'une boule s'est formée au creux de mon estomac. La peur ?

« _Je n'ai pas très envie d'accéder à ton agressive demande, Yuri. Le fait est que je ne __peux pas__ te lâcher. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Quoi que tu en dises, j'aimerais bien que tu m'explique ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me fuies et me rejette ainsi._ »

Il parlait si calmement que j'en ai à nouveau eu des frissons. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Pourquoi passe-t-il son temps à essayer de se rapprocher de moi ? Malgré la peur, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de rébellion de lui répondre.

« _Justement, je n'ai pas envie de t'expli …_ » Ai-je commencé, assassine.

Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir, ni même de réagir, de tourner la tête ou de le repousser. Pour me faire taire ou pour céder à une impulsion, le Détestable avait pris possession de mes lèvres, volant ainsi mon tout premier baiser. Ma première pensée fut pour Karin et ses copine qui, si jamais elles apprenaient ce qu'il venait de se passer, risquaient fortement d'en faire une jaunisse. D'un autre côté, je jubilais : il venait de me donner ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réussi à avoir. Mais la chose qui restait la plus importante en moi était de le maudire. Et une fois de plus, je l'ai obligé à s'éloigner de moi, en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mon acte à eu l'effet escompté, puisqu'il à bondit en arrière en gémissant brièvement sous la douleur. J'en ai alors profité pour le repousser vivement, de mes deux mains sur son torse. Comment avait-il osé ? Profiter de moi, de mes faiblesses. Salaud !

« _E … espèce d'enflure ! C'est bien comme je le pensais, t'es vraiment pas digne de confiance !_ » Je venais d'exploser, quelques larmes ruisselant sur mon visage.

Pourquoi je pleurais, ça, je ne le savais pas encore. Ou, tout du moins, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Lui continuait de sourire malgré sa surprise et sa lèvre légèrement douloureuse.

« _Ca ne t'as pas plu ?_ »

Il y avait une once de surprise dans sa voix, comme s'il s'était imaginé qu'un tel acte pourrait me plaire. Quant à ses yeux … ils reflétaient son incompréhension. Je me suis enfin rendu compte du léger goût ferreux que j'avais dans la bouche. Celle d'Itachi était masquée par sa main, mais on pouvait aisément y voir une mince trace de sang. Je l'avais donc mordu jusqu'au sang. Furibonde, je me suis sentie heureuse de l'avoir blessé, ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Bien fait pour lui.

« _Pourquoi un baiser sans aucun sentiment, un baiser sur un coup de tête, une stupide impulsion ou que sais-je encore, devrait me plaire ? Non, ferme là. Tu ne comprends rien et visiblement, tu ne comprendras JAMAIS rien. Ton petit sourire, ton regard inquiétant. J'avais raison de me méfier de toi. Dégage Itachi. Sors de ma vue, sors de ma vie !_ »

Je lui ai hurlé dessus sans vraiment réfléchir à la portée de mes mots, sans même chercher à savoir si je l'avais à nouveau blessé. De toute façon, je m'en fichait éperdument.

« _Je te hais, Uchiwa._ »

Furent mes dernières paroles. Vivement, je me suis approchée de lui et sans lui laisser le temps de bouger, je l'ai à nouveau frappé, d'une retentissante baffe sur la joue. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour viser correctement, car j'étais à moitié aveuglée par les larmes. Pourquoi je pleurais déjà ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a même pas cherché à arrêter ma main, alors qu'il aurait aisément pu le faire. Enfin, je lui ai tourné le dos, pour disparaître dans l'angle du couloir, sans me retourner ni m'arrêter. Direction, l'infirmerie.

Je n'ai pas revu Itachi de la journée, que ce soit près de moi ou dans mon champ de vision. Les jours suivants non plus. Evidemment, j'aurais pu questionner mon frère à son sujet, mais je suis trop fière pour accepter ou même révéler que sa présence me manque et que je m'inquiète pour lui et que je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi dure. Parce que j'y ai été trop fort. Mes paroles étaient trop blessantes.

Allongée dans mon lit avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux fermés, je n'ai pas entendu Deidara frapper à la porte. C'est seulement lorsque j'ai senti sa main sur mon épaule que je me suis rendu compte de sa présence. Son visage était inquiet et son regard éteint, tout comme le mien depuis « l'incident ». Rares étaient les moments de faiblesse de Dei'. Mais en ce qui me concernait … tout ce qui me touchait le touchait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et ça le sera encore pendant longtemps. Il s'est assis sur mon lit, tout en continuant de me regarder tristement, comme si je l'avais déçu.

« _Yuri … il faut qu'on parle._ »

Ainsi, le moment était venu. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis redressée.

« _Attend. Je dois te demander quelque chose._ »

Il a parut surpris. Mais il m'a regardé en silence, attendant patiemment que je continue.

« _Je … Est-ce que je l'ai réellement blessé ? Il ne me regarde plus depuis l'incident, je ne sens plus son regard sur moi au lycée …_ » Un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres, mais j'ai croisé les bras et secoué la tête. « _Ne vas pas croire que je m'inquiète pour lui. Non, je pense juste avoir été injuste dans mes paroles, c'est tout._ »

Menteuse ! Disaient ses yeux, tout comme ma conscience, que j'ai fait taire, pour ne pas avoir à accepter la réalité, pour ne pas à avoir à ravaler ma fierté.

« _C'est pas que tu l'ai blessé. C'est juste que, pour la première fois, il écoute quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Tu lui as demandé de sortir de ta vie, il l'a fait. Cependant … je suis certain, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer, qu'il a mal pris certain de tes mots et ton geste. Il est revenu en classe avec la joue rouge et la lèvre gonflée. Il avait un air triste – oui oui – dans les yeux, avec une once de colère aussi. Mais il était étonnement pâle, lui toujours rayonnant. Comme si … comme si on venait de lui enlever quelque chose d'important._ »

Le récit de mon frère m'a surprise. Un long silence de quelques minutes s'est installé entre nous, pendant que j'assimilais ses paroles. J'avais réussi à atteindre Itachi Uchiwa. Mais je ne m'en sentais absolument pas fière. Loin de là. Puisque je m'en voulais atrocement de lui avoir balancé toutes ces choses.

« _Je voulais juste qu'il cesse de passer son temps à me persécuter. À cause de lui, j'ai faillit blesser un première année ! Simplement parce qu'il avait décidé de me pousser, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Idem pour ses regards. C'est déstabilisant, limite oppressant. Tu sais pourtant que je déteste que l'on me regarde ainsi … Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?_ »

Il a poussé un soupir bref, mais qui voulait en dire tellement.

« _Je l'avais prévenu, tu sais. Mais c'est un Uchiwa. Itachi qui plus est. Ce mec n'a absolument pas peur de se brûler en jouant avec le feu. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi tu le déteste autant ? Tu n'as jamais pris le temps de discuter avec lui. Je ne veux pas le défendre, mais vous avez tous les deux vos tords dans cette histoire._ »

Calme, ferme et intransigeant. C'était mon frère tout craché. Un soupir exaspéré m'a échappé. Va-t-il falloir que je me force à aller parler à ce mec qui n'a jamais lui non plus fait fi de ce que je pouvais bien ressentir, ou même penser ? J'ai jeté un regard assassin à Deidara. Cependant, il n'avait pas tord. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis rallongée, les bras derrière la tête. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour essayer de renouer un certain contact avec l'Uchiwa ? J'ai à nouveau regardé mon frère, qui s'est mit à sourire, semblant heureux d'avoir réussi à me faire réfléchir à la question.

« _Que je pense à m'excuser ne veux pas dire que nous serons amis Deidara, que ce soit bien clair._ » Mieux valait l'avertir maintenant.

Il a pouffé puis s'est levé, m'a embrassée sur le front et est retourné à ses précédentes occupations. Furtivement, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Dix-huit heures. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ? Attrapant mon portable à la volée, je me suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ai rapidement pianoté sur l'écran tactile, avant d'envoyer le mail à la seule personne assez proche physiquement d'Itachi pour le moment.

« Sasuke j'ai besoin de toi. »

Une fois ceci fait, je me suis relevée, ai balancé le cellulaire sur le lit et ai bifurqué vers ma garde robe. Oh pardon. Mon _dressing_. Je déteste être riche. Comment j'allais m'y prendre et ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire, je n'en n'avais encore aucune idée. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, ma main s'est posée sur une tenue au style quelconque. Et mon téléphone s'est mit à sonner.

« _Allô ? Oui c'est moi Sasuke. Je t'explique, mais je peux te faire confiance ? Merci. En fait, il faudrait que tu me passes le numéro de ton frère. Pour lui avouer que je me suis en effet mal comportée et m'excuser aussi. Je sais que je dois le lui dire en face, mais je dois le contacter pour lui donner rendez-vous non ? Non, ne lui fait rien passer, merci. Je dois me débrouiller seule car après tout, c'est de ma faute s'il … Peur ? Pourquoi, je devrais avoir peur ? Non, Itachi ne me fait plus peur. Que … Karin, en colère ? Ha ha ha ha ha !_ » Sa réplique me fait rire. Cette garce ne me fait même pas frissonner. « _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je règlerais ce petit … détail plus tard. Ah ! Attend je prends une feuille et un stylo. Voilà c'est noté. Je te le répète, voir si je ne me suis pas trompée._ » Ouf, j'ai tout bien noté. « _Merci Sasuke. Oui, ok. Pas grave s'il est avec des filles, elles attendront. Egoïste ? Peut-être oui. Bon je te laisse, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Merci encore !_ »

Je raccroche puis pousse un long soupir. C'était la partie la plus facile de l'affaire. Je regarde longuement le numéro griffonné sur le bout de papier, bien sagement posé sur mon bureau. Devrais-je vraiment faire le premier pas ? Mais bon, après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai agressé aussi sauvagement. Prenant alors mon courage à deux mains et ravalant ma fierté, je pianote de nouveau sur mon cellulaire.

Envoyé : « Itachi, c'est Yuri. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. On peut se voir ? »

Envoyer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à attendre sa réponse, impatiemment, le cœur battant. Et lorsque cette dernière est arrivée, je me suis – presque – jetée sur le téléphone pour la lire. Sur l'écran, le nom et le numéro de l'Uchiwa se sont affiché, m'arrachant un petit sourire ravit.

Reçu : « Je suis occupé en ce moment, dis le moi ici. »

J'ai grimacé. Finalement, le Corbeau semblait réellement blessé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu affirmer aux autres.

Envoyé : « Non, je veux te le dire en face. »

Reçu : « Je ne peux pas me déplacer dans l'immédiat. Ca attendra. Désolé. »

Envoyé : « Non Itachi, c'est important. S'il te plais … »

Reçu : « Mais puisque je te dis que je suis occupé. »

Envoyé : « Tu me gaves. »

Reçu : « Je sais. »

Envoyé : « Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement occupé. Je t'attends donc au parc près du manoir dans dix minutes. Je me contrefous de savoir ce que tu fais. C'est égoïste, je sais, mais c'est important. Ok ? Le parc, dans dix minutes. Je t'attendrais. »

Reçu : « Dix minutes ?! T'es folle ! »

Envoyé : « Je sais. »

Reçu : « C'est naze de me copier Yuri. »

Envoyé : « Merci. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'attends. À tout de suite. »

Et j'ai coupé mon téléphone. Après avoir enfilé la tenue que j'avais choisie, je suis sortie en direction du parc, une boule au ventre. Les quelques minutes du trajet m'on parues plus longues que d'habitude, tandis que je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi j'avais tant insisté pour qu'il vienne. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre le vrombissement d'une voiture de sport … certainement de luxe. Finalement, Itachi était venu. Et à l'heure, qui plus est. Une magnifique Bugatti Veyron brune et noire s'est garée non loin et le jeune Uchiwa en est sorti à la hâte, son regard semblant me chercher. C'est à se moment que je me suis rendu compte à quel point il pouvait être beau … J'ai secoué la tête. À quoi étais-je en train de penser ?! Puis j'ai fait un pas timide vers lui. Mais avant même que je puisse parler ou même ouvrir la bouche, une main puissante m'a attrapée et m'a tirée vers l'arrière, avec une force surhumaine me sembla-t-il. Surprise, j'ai poussé un cri, ce qui à alerté Itachi, puisque je l'ai vu se précipiter vers moi, l'air contrarié.

« _Kakusu ! Lâche-la !_ »

« _Pourquoi donc, Itachi ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de m'amuser un peu avec elle ? Ne t'a-t-elle pas rejeté ?_ »

« _Kakusu, je te jure que si tu ne la lâche pas, je te tue._ »

« _Ah oui ? J'attend de voir ça …_ »

« _En fait … non. Je ne vais même pas attendre que tu la lâche pour te tuer, puisque tu as osé poser tes sales mains sur elle._ »

Il était facile de ressentir la colère dans sa voix. J'étais en danger, mais étonnement, puisqu'Itachi était là, parce que c'était lui j'avais … confiance. Cependant, mon regard devait exprimer une profonde peur, puisque lorsque j'ai croisé celui de l'Uchiwa, son visage s'est durci et son regard à changé. Ses yeux ont pris une éclatante couleur rouge, en un battement de cils. Quant à sa pupille … elle était toujours aussi sombre, avec ces reflets ébènes magnifique. Mais elle était entourée d'un cercle noir, où trois larmes sombres venaient d'apparaître. Son regard était devenu tellement dur, tellement intense, que je me suis mise à frissonner.

« _Lâche là Kakusu. Immédiatement. Lâche là et déguerpis avant que je ne te tue._ »

J'ai sentis le changement d'attitude de l'Inconnu, qui a commencé à relâcher sa prise. J'en ai donc profité pour lui coller un coup de talon dans le genou, lui faisant complètement ouvrir les bras. Il a reculé, mais je ne me suis pas retournée pour voir s'il était oui ou non au sol. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre Itachi, le plus rapidement possible.

« _Vas dans la voiture._ »

« _Mais …_ »

« _Dépêche_ »

Je me suis donc exécutée sans broncher, pour la seule et unique fois depuis que nous nous connaissons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais l'expression de mon agresseur exprimait clairement la crainte. Pourquoi cette fichue bagnole était-elle insonorisée ? Aucune des paroles prononcées par les garçons ne me sont parvenues. À croire qu'Itachi avait prévu le coup, qu'il avait senti les ennuis venir. Lorsqu'il m'a rejoint, il affichait un visage dur, impassible. Quant à son regard … J'ai détourné la tête pour fixée un point invisible hors de la voiture.

« _Je suis désolé._ »

Je suis restée muette face à ses paroles. Certainement parce qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'étais totalement perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« _Tu dois me détester encore plus maintenant. Ce mec n'est qu'un imbécile qui me dois des compte et il essaye de …_ »

Je l'ai interrompu net.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, point. Est-ce que je te déteste ? Je n'en sais rien. Je dirais plus que je suis intimidée. Je t'ai déjà dit que ton regard faisait peur, mais là … j'ai carrément la flippe Itachi. Non mais c'est quoi ces yeux ?!_ »

Mon ton d'abord calme avait fini en exclamation aigue incontrôlée. J'étais tellement perturbée que j'en avais presque totalement oublié pourquoi je l'avais fait venir ici en urgence. L'image de ses yeux ne cessait de hanter mon esprit.

« _C'est pour cela que je m'excuse. Oublie-les. Tu n'es pas prête._ »

Pas … prête ? Pas prête à quoi ?

« _Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer._ » J'ai alors posée ma main sur la poignée de la porte et fait mine de l'ouvrir. « _Mais je vais au moins te dire pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici._ » La porte s'est ouverte et je suis sortie de la voiture, l'Uchiwa sur les talons. « _Je voulais te demander de me pardonner pour le comportement que j'ai eu la dernière fois. J'ai été trop loin et j'en suis consciente, je n'aurais jamais du te hurler dessus, ou même lever la main sur toi._ »

Il était temps que je rentre chez moi. Mais une main a empoigné la mienne. Mon cœur à fait un bond dans ma poitrine, avant d'entamer une course folle. Mais dans ma tête, tout restait inchangé et lui ordonnait de se calmer. En vain.

« _Yuri … attend. S'il te plaît. Je ne peux accepter tes excuses._ »

« _Pardon ?!_ » Je me suis retournée vivement, piquée au vif.

« _Je ne peux pas les accepter simplement parce que tu as eu raison. Je ne dis pas que je regrette mon geste. D'ailleurs, je ne le regretterais jamais. Deidara m'avait pourtant prévenu, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je regrette juste de ne pas y avoir mis assez de sentiments._ »

Il a baissé la tête, comme un enfant qui se serait fait gronder par sa mère. Où était donc passé le fier Itachi, l'Itachi qui j'ai toujours connu ? Bouche bée, je n'ai pas bougé. Et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas réussi, puisque j'étais totalement obnubilée par le Corbeau.

« _Depuis le début, tu me déteste. Mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé, ni même écouté. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour attirer ton attention. Excuse-moi._ »

J'étais immobile à côté de la voiture, ma main coincée dans la sienne et le regard perdu dans le vide. Soudainement, un cellulaire à sonné. Itachi à fouillé dans sa poche et en a sortit un IPhone flambant neuf. Sur l'écran, un nom de fille. Matsuri. Cette dernière avais subitement disparu quelques semaines plus tôt sans nous dire pourquoi. J'ai froncé les sourcils, un brin de jalousie me montant au nez. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ?

« _Allô ? Matsuri ? Coucou ma belle ! Alors, comme va ma jolie brune adorée ? Alors, ce voyage ? Je suis content pour toi tu sais. Oh ?! Tu en es certaine ? Quand ? Demain ? C'est Sasuke qui va être content. Toutes les deux ? Elle l'a acheté où ? Très bon choix, tu lui diras de ma part. Tout le monde va bien. Gaara ? Ah ! Fidèle à lui-même tu sais. Il parle peu et se contente de faire décor. Encore plus quand tu n'es pas là j'en convient. Ah, oh … d'accord. Bisous, à demain ma belle._ »

Quel con. Baka yarõ. Usotsuki ! Je lui tourne le dos et commence à m'éloigner en serrant les poings, non sans avoir dégagé ma main de la sienne avec une certaine violence. Mais sa voix m'a de nouveau harponnée.

« _Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?_ » Le retour du petit sourire détesté.

« _Qui est jalouse ?_ »

« _Toi._ »

« _Non._ »

« _Ton regard ne cesse de dire le contraire Yuri._ »

Je fais la moue en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, telle une enfant vexée. Il en a rigolé, ce qui a accentué mon sentiment d'exaspération, déjà bien grand, du simple fait de savoir qu'il avait raison.

« _Matsuri est ma cousine. Sa mère et elle reviennent d'un voyage familial demain. Ne sois pas jalouse, puisque si tu le désires, je peux être tout à toi._ » Il a de nouveau sourit, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de sincère en lui.

« _Je ne suis PAS jalouse et je ne te veux PAS et encore moins juste pour moi. Baka._ » C'était un mensonge, évidemment.

« _Dommage …_ » Et il semblait réellement déçu.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et regardé ma montre. Dix neuf heure trente. Outch.

« _Il est tard, je dois rentrer ou Deidara va s'inquiéter inutilement. On se verra plus tard. Et si tu veux devenir mon ami, cesses donc de me martyriser ou même de me regarder de façon insistante en souriant._ »

Je ne lui ai évidemment pas laissé le temps de répondre, puisque j'avais disparu avant même qu'il ne comprenne que je venais d'accepter sa présence dans ma vie. Demain est un autre jour et aujourd'hui marquait le début de quelque chose de … différent.

* * *

_Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit message, car même en ayant quelques vue, je ne sais pas si la fiction vous plait. Et si vous cliquez sur suivre, je saurait qu'elle vous plait._

_Oui, je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire pour n'avoir au final que des vues sans savoir si cela plait où si quelqu'un d'entre vous la suivront ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'attendiez avec impatiente, mais voici - enfin ! - le chapitre IV. Moins long que le précédent, mais qui marque le début des réellement aventures._

* * *

**Chapitre IV**** : « ****Je ne suis pas sa sœur !**** » **

Étrangement, j'ai apprécié passer la soirée avec Itachi. Même pour se disputer, j'aime être avec lui. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai ouvert mon pc, histoire de discuter quelques minutes avec Sakura. J'ai des centaines de questions à lui poser. Une fois connectée, je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus.

Yuri : _ Sakuraaaa !_  
Sakura : _Yuri ? Tout va bien ?_  
Yuri : _Je crois que oui ... ^^_  
Sakura : _ Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?_  
Yuri : _Oui. D'ailleurs, je peux te poser quelques questions ?_  
Sakura : _ Si tu veux, mais ça dépend du sujet ^^_  
Yuri : _ Les frères Uchiwa._  
Sakura : _Tiens, ils t'intéressent maintenant ? xD_  
Yuri : _Ce n'est pas que je m'y intéresse, c'est juste que ... il m'est arrivé une mésaventure et Itachi m'a sauvée. Cependant, il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec ses yeux ... Il semblait en colère et ... et ses prunelles on changé. Elles on prit une teinte rouge, avec des larme noires sur un cercle tout aussi sombre._  
Sakura : _Ses yeux ont changé ?_  
Yuri : _Oui._  
Sakura : _ Mmm ... Désolée Yuri, mais si tu me demande pourquoi, comment ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Seul Itachi décidera si oui ou non tu as le droit de connaitre le secret des Uchiwa et de leurs prunelles._  
Yuri : _ Mais ..._  
Sakura : _ Yuri. Que t'a-t-il dit lorsque tu lui en a parlé ?_  
Yuri : _Que je n'étais pas prête._  
Sakura : _ Alors contente-toi de cette réponse pour le moment. Ah, je dois y aller, ma mère m'appelle. À demain ! Ne te tracasse pas à ce sujet, le moment viendra où tu sera en mesure de comprendre._

Et elle s'est déconnectée sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Soit c'est moi, ça elle s'est contentée de fuir la conversation. J'ai laissé échapper un soupir lassé, tout en m'appuyant totalement sur le dosser de mon siège ministériel. Quelques longs instants s'écoulent dans le calme et le silence, jusqu'à ce que je mon regard tombe nez à nez avec une araignée. Cette dernière était en train de descendre tranquillement du plafond, sans se soucier du monde alentour. J'ai sentit mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras et ma nuque. Je déteste ces bestioles. La surprise me pousse à crier, tandis que mon arachnophobie m'oblige à m'éloigner le plus vite possible. Le résultat ? Une chute retentissante accompagnée de ma chaise. Je me suis donc retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air, avec une araignée sur le bout du pied. Heureusement pour moi, le bruit à du alerter Deidara, qui entre en trombe dans la pièce, manquant de faire voler la porte au passage. Je lui jette alors un regard sombre, lui interdisant de se moquer – ouvertement ou non – de moi. Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir retiré l'animal de mon pied et l'avoir fichu dehors qu'il m'aide à me relever ... un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Si je n'étais pas ton jumeau et que je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais aisément pu dire que tu es une vraie chochotte Yuri. »_ Plastronne-t-il. C'est qu'il se moque de moi en plus le fourbe !  
_« Merci Deidara, tu me réchauffe le cœur. Très rassurant. »_ Fit-je en lui offrant le sourire le plus hypocrite que j'aie en réserve.

Et tandis qu'il redresse ma chaise pour s'assoir dessus, je m'installe distraitement sur mon lit, bien plus pensive que précédemment.

_« Qu'est ce qui te perturbe autant ? »_ M'a alors demandé Le Blond, légèrement inquiet.  
_« C'est juste que ... que je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, un mauvais garçon ne cherchant qu'à se jouer de moi et voilà qu'il me prouve le contraire. Pourtant, tout chez lui me poussaient à croire que j'avais raison, à commencer par la façon dont il me regardait et à sa manière de sourire quand on s'échangeait un regard ... »_  
_ « Ah, parce que tu juges les gens sur tes impressions toi maintenant ? Toi qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'apprendre à connaître les gens avant de te faire une opinion d'eux ... »_

Je baisse la tête, quelque peu honteuse. Sa voix et son ton ne laissent transparaître qu'un seul sentiment : la déception. Car je l'avoue, sur ce coup là, je n'ai fait que me tromper, de long en large et en travers. Bref, j'avais faux sur toute la ligne.

_« J'espère que maintenant, tu vas faire connaissance correctement avec lui Yuri. Tu sais, même s'il n'a pas été réglo avec ses précédentes aventures, c'est un mec bien. S'il a agit ainsi avec toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Tes mauvaises expériences ou encore ta réelle inexpérience avec ce genre de personnes ne doivent pas te pousser à le blâmer pour un oui ou pour un non. Je dirais même que vous êtes aussi nuls en relations tous les deux. Oui oui, même le grand Casanova de Konoha Gakuen Itachi Uchiwa se révèle être nul en relations amoureuses. »_ Il a sourit, amusé d'avoir trouvé un point commun entre l'Aîné Uchiwa et la Cadette Aoki._ « Quoi qu'il en soit, cesse de le blâmer à chacun de ses actes. »_  
_ « Pourquoi ? »_  
_ « Tu comprendras bien assez vite va. »_

Il avait donc décidé de me laisser découvrir les choses par moi-même. Un cours silence nous a séparés, puis Deidara s'est levé en souriant et m'a embrassé sur le front. Machinalement, je lui ai rendu son sourire. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai machinalement pris mon téléphone et pianoté dessus, avant de marquer quelques secondes d'arrêt. Soit je fonctionne comme un robot, soit je me suis – enfin – rendu compte que je m'en veux réellement à cause de ce que Dei' vient de me révéler. J'ai poussé un soupir et me suis étalée sur le lit, quelque peu perdue. Ma messagerie mail était ouverte sur la conversation avec Itachi et le champ texte était blanc. J'avais envie de lui parler, mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Cependant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : ma mère m'a appelée du bas des escaliers, me demandant de descendre rapidement. Elle venait sans doute de rentrer et voulait me voir pour je ne sais quelle raison. Obéissant à son appel, je suis descendue en souriant, heureuse de pouvoir enfin la revoir – étant souvent absente depuis le déménagement, je n'avais réussi à la croiser que deux ou trois fois en coup de vent le matin avant de partir pour le lycée. Mais en bas des escaliers, une surprise de taille m'attendait : emportée dans mon élan, je suis tombée nez à nez avec Itachi. Derrière lui, venait Sasuke et enfin Fugaku, souriant. Surprise, j'ai fait un bond en arrière et serais certainement tombée si l'Uchiwa – Itachi – n'avait pas réagit aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cils. C'est ainsi que nos mains se sont accrochées pour la première fois. La sienne était forte et assurée, me laissant aisément penser qu'elle ne lâcherait plus jamais la mienne. Une rougeur est montée jusqu'à mon visage et à rapidement colorées mes joues.

_ « Ca va ? »_ M'a-t-il demandé sur un ton inquiet.  
_« Oui merci, c'est bon. »_ Pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait, j'ai réussi à lui parler normalement.

J'étais toujours dans un équilibre précaire et la seule chose qui me retenait était la poigne d'Itachi. Ce dernier m'a attirée à lui sans aucun effort, c'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras, puis délicatement posée au sol, sur mes pieds. Le tout sous le regard surpris des personnes présentes. Gênée, je me suis empressée de saluer Sasuke et Fugaku, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Mais la voix d'Hana, ma mère, m'a bien vite rappelée à l'ordre.

_« Yuri ! Viens vois je te prie, j'ai besoin de toi dans la cuisine. »_

Je me suis pour une fois précipitée à son secours, trop heureuse de ne plus à avoir à soutenir le regard des trois hommes quasi-hilares se trouvant encore dans notre entrée. Ma brune de mère m'a tendu l'éternel appareil à fondue [Nb : fondue japonaise] avant de se saisir du plat s'accordant avec l'appareil, dans le quel bouillait déjà l'eau et les aliments.

_ « Amène le dans la salle à manger que je puisse finaliser les préparation du repas. »_

Elle semblait nerveuse. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais un drôle de sentiment m'a envahie. Je n'ai pas osé lui poser de question, effectuant ma tâche dans le silence. Une fois cette dernière accomplie, j'ai traîné mon frère dans ma chambre. Si je n'étais au courant de lui, lui l'était certainement : il avait toujours eu l'habitude de me cacher certaines information pour ne pas avoir quelque colère que ce soit à essuyer. Mais à ma question, il s'est contenté de me sourire, amusé.

_« Tu devrais au moins te changer et mettre quelque chose de plus élégant que ton uniforme ou cette simple tenue de ville. »_ A-t-il suggéré calmement. Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Qu'est ce que ce repas pouvait-il bien cacher ?  
_« Et je vais me changer combien de fois dans la journée ? »_  
_ « Maman a quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. De nous quatre, je suis le seul à être au courant. Et puis ... nous avons des invités tu sais ... »_

Nouveau sourire, qui m'a obligée à levée les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. C'est qu'il le faisait exprès en plus, ce charognard ! J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et l'ai fusillé du regard. Me changer pour un simple repas avec mon beau père et ses fils ? Et puis quoi encore, ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient nous annoncer leur mariage non plus !

_« Si j'avais mieux que cette tenue, je l'aurais fait. Or, il se trouve que je n'ai rien de plus élégant que ça mon cher Deidara. »_  
_ « Usotsuki ! Il y a une jolie robe que tu n'as jamais mise dans ce dressing. Noire avec un nœud fuchsia sur le côté, fermant le ruban entourant la taille. Une jolie robe bustier que t'avait offert papa avant de partir. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Et non, pas la peine de râler Yuri, c'est maman qui demande à ce que tu la mettes. »_

Cette robe dont j'avais tellement rêvé, mais que je ne pouvais m'acheter. Cette robe que mon père m'avait offerte il y a trois ans après avoir vu combien je la voulais. J'ai à nouveau fusillé Deidara des yeux. C'était une demande de notre mère ? Soit. J'ai fermé les yeux et poussé un long soupir.

_« Elle est si importante que ça cette nouvelle ? »_ Il a hoché la tête, de manière légèrement cérémonieuse. _« Bon. Attend moi ici, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »_

Vivement, je me suis dirigée vers mon dressing et en ai sortie la robe, délicatement enveloppée dans un film plastique pour empêcher le temps d'avoir la moindre emprise sur elle. Une fois dans la salle d'eau personnelle reliée à ma chambre, je me suis changée, le cœur serré. Lorsque je suis revenue, j'ai remarqué que Dei' était lui aussi bien habillé. Comme si cette soirée allait être une grande cérémonie. Une importante cérémonie même.

_« Tu peux remonter la fermeture Eclaire dans mon dis s'il te plaît ? »_ Ma voix a chaviré.

Je n'étais pas le moins du monde rassurée quant au but de ce repas. Deidara s'est exécuté sans un mot, comme s'il comprenait combien mettre cette robe pouvait être douloureux pour moi. Je ne pouvais cesser de me demander pourquoi maman voulait si explicitement que je mette la robe de papa ce soir.

_« C'est bon, merci Dei'. Tu peux descendre rejoindre les autres. Je n'ai plus qu'à me coiffer et ça sera bon. »_

Il a sourit avec douceur, à posé sa main sur ma tête, puis s'est éclipsé en silence. Je me suis assise devant mon miroir, une brosse à cheveux dans la main droite. Quelque chose ne cessait de me tarabiscoter, de me bloquer. Et s'ils avaient décidé de se marier ? Un sentiment de panique s'est emparé de moi. Non, ce n'étais pas possible, pas maintenant ! J'ai fermés les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. Machinalement, tel un automate, j'ai attachés mes longs cheveux châtain, puis me suis dirigée vers l'escalier, d'une façon assez nerveuse. Lorsque je suis entrée dans le salon, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient attendu. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi, un air de surprise peint sur le visage. Mais la seule chose dont je me souviens est le regard d'Itachi. Comme ébloui, il ne cessait de me fixer, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une leur que je ne leur avais encore jamais connue. Il semblait sous le charme. Mais le premier à réagir fut Fugaku, qui s'est avancé vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

_« Tu es encore plus belle que ta mère lorsqu'elle avait ton âge. »_ A-t-il commenté, tout aussi ébloui que les autres.

J'ai lancé un regard surpris à la concernée. Maman, à mon âge ? Pourquoi Fugaku avait-il connu ma mère lorsqu'elle avait mon âge ? Cette dernière à sourit, s'est levée et ma rejointe, pour me serrer dans ses bras à son tour. Elle a commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour certainement m'expliquer, mais son compagnon à été plus rapide qu'elle.

_« Ton père et moi étions amis depuis la maternelle. Lorsque nous sommes entrés au lycée, nous avons rencontré une jeune fille prénommée Hana, avec un caractère bien trempé et une volonté de feu. Au bout de quelques semaines de cours, nous sommes devenus amis. Nous étions toujours fourrés tous les trois ensembles. Cependant, ton père et moi étions tous les deux tombés amoureux d'Hana. Les mois on passé, puis les années et elle a finalement choisi de se marier avec Tomoe, ton père. Ce dernier venait de trouver un travail et avait été muté à Kumo pour une durée indéterminée. J'ai donc du laisser partir mon meilleur ami avec la femme dont j'étais amoureux. Puis j'ai rencontré la mère des garçons, ce qui m'a aidé à oublier Hana. Quelques années plus tard, je l'ai retrouvée lors d'un voyage d'affaires. C'est là que j'ai appris la mort de Tomoe et qu'Hana a sut que ma femme était partie avec un autre quelques années plus tôt. »_

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment maman avait-elle fait pour oublier papa et refaire sa vie avec son ami d'enfance ? Mais ceci n'était pas ma vie privée et maman avait certainement ses raisons. Raisons qui l'avaient poussée à revenir à Konoha, mais avant tout, à tomber amoureuse de l'Uchiwa. Nous nous sommes finalement mis à table. Coincée entre Deidara et ma mère, je n'avais d'autre choix que de soutenir le regard – moins pesant qu'avant – d'Itachi, assis en face de moi, entre son père et son frère. Le repas était déjà bien avancé lorsque ma mère s'est arrêté de manger et à posés ses baguettes, solennellement. Le moment fatidique était sans doute arrivé. Je l'ai imitée, curieuse, mais pas confiante pour autant. Et en quelques instants, le silence s'est fait dans la salle, où seul le bruit de l'appareil à fondue se faisait entendre.

_« Yuri, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke ... À partir de demain, vous allez vivre sous le même toit. Vous serez frères et sœurs. »_ Nous annonça-t-elle en souriant, probablement certaine que la nouvelle avait une chance de nous réjouir.

Non. Non ... Non ... ! Maman semblait heureuse. Mais elle venait inconsciemment de briser quelque chose en moi. Mon cœur s'est affolé sous l'émotion trop grande et mon regard s'est instinctivement mis à chercher celui de l'aîné Uchiwa. Lorsqu'ils se sont enfin trouvés, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de céder à la panique – inexplicablement – et qu'Itachi avait dans les yeux une sorte de déception qui se muait peu à peu en tristesse. Je me suis subitement levée, inconsciente et blessée. Mon frère. J'avais mal au cœur. Mon frère. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

_« Mam' je ... Le seul frère que j'ai est et restera Deidara, alors ne m'oblige pas à ... à dire qu'Itachi est mon frère. C'est au-delà de mes forces. »_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça ni même ce qui m'a poussé à le dire, mais je l'avais dit.

C'était comme une explosion, amplifiée par le fait que je n'avais pas lâché les yeux d'Itachi depuis que je les avais accrochés suite à l'annonce de leur emménagement. Considérer le jeune homme comme mon frère était une chose impossible. Je ne le haïssais pas et c'était bien ça le problème. Le problème c'était mes sentiments. Sentiments que je pouvais ni ne voulait accepter. Repoussant subitement ma chaise, je leur ai tourné le dos pour monter dans ma chambre et en verrouiller la porte. Cette soirée était un vrai cauchemar ...

* * *

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que de ce fait, vous allez avoir - comme moi pour le recopier sur le pc - le courage de me laisser un petit commentaire histoire de me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas d'après vous._

_Je pense faire un OS sur un couple bien particulier d'ici quelques jours, avez-vous des envies particulières ? Un NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SakuGaa, ShikaTema, InoKiba, InoSai, etc ... ? N'hésitez pas à me MP ou à commenter, je suis ouverte à toute propositions ! _


End file.
